


Allurement 6 - Connection

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce get even closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 6 - Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in the Allurement Series, set in season 10.

TITLE: Connection

PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3830  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get even closer.  
Authors note: Sixth in the Allurement Series, set in season 10.  
~*~

Clark was returning home from work at the Daily Planet, he was a little later than usual because he’d had to miss work for a couple of hours this afternoon, to do some League business that couldn’t wait. He then had to return to work to finish his Planet assignment. Being on call for emergencies was sometimes a hassle but in general, it was worth it. The last several months had been hectic but he had come to realise that helping people was no longer a responsibility he just took on, but that he actually really enjoyed it.

Clark was walking down the block to his apartment, enjoying the early spring evening. As his building’s stoop came into view he noticed a man was waiting there, leaning back against the wall, one leg crooked against the wall as well. As he made his approach Clark’s heart jumped a beat as he recognized the figure.

He was dressed casual in dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked gorgeous.

Bruce!

Clark came to a halt at the bottom of the steps and Bruce glanced around, Clark saw a moment of uncertainty in Bruce’s eyes as he stared at him, until Clark smiled and said, “Hi!”

Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise and then they crinkled at the edges in delight. He pushed himself away from the wall, and walked down the steps to him, “Nice glasses, Clark!”

Clark grinned, “Thanks!”

They spontaneously moved into each other’s arms, their lips met and they both opened their mouths for the other, both groaning at the rarely felt but unforgettable sensation of being with each other.

After a few moments of mutual indulgence, a prim cough interrupted them and they broke off the kiss and stepped away from each other. Clark had to tear his gaze from Bruce as he turned to stare down at his elderly neighbour and her dog, “Good evening, Mrs Simmons.” Clark said politely.

Mrs Simmons gave them both the once-over, her sharp old eyes focusing on Bruce.

“This is my friend, Bruce.”

Both Mrs Simmons and Bruce’s gaze jumped to Clark. Clark ignored Bruce’s look of surprise, met Mrs Simmons gaze, and smiled.

Mrs Simmons reprimanded, “You and your ‘friend’ shouldn’t block the doorway, Mr Kent.”

Clark pushed up his glasses, moved to the side, and made way for Mrs Simmons and her dog, “Sorry, Mrs Simmons.” Mrs Simmons entered the building, and Clark turned to Bruce who was watching him intently.

Clark tilted his head, “What?”

Bruce asked, “Friend’s, Clark?”

Clark lifted his eyebrow, “Well, what would you call us?”

Bruce stared at him for a few moments and then he nodded slowly, “Yeah, friends.”

Clark smiled and reached for his hand and set off up the stairs. Clark noticed Mrs Simmons peeking around her curtain watching them through her low-level apartment window. Clark smiled and waved at her and led Bruce through the doorway.

~*~

They entered the apartment and Bruce looked around, “This is a great place, Clark.”

Clark grinned as he took his overcoat off, “My friend, Lois, found it for me, I’ve only recently moved in.”

Tersely Bruce asked, “Your friend, Clark; is she the same kind of friend as I am?”

Clark smiled; it had taken him a while to figure out Bruce’s abrupt manner was a result of trying to hide his feelings, especially possessiveness when it came to Clark.

“I haven’t got another friend like you Bruce.” he told him, his smile softening.

“That’s not exactly answering my question.”

“Honestly?”

Bruce stared at him, “Yes.”

“Lois is a beautiful woman, she’s a good friend, and since I’ve known her there have been times when it’s crossed my mind. But we’ve never been in the same place at the same time for anything to happen, especially not when I keep getting distracted by my impromptu sexual escapades with you.”

Bruce just nodded but Clark could see the relief on Bruce’s face.

Clark went to the kitchen, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Tea would be fine.”

Clark opened a cupboard door to start his search, “Tea?” he wondered.

“The man who raised me is English, so I acquired a taste for it. If you haven’t got any tea, water would be fine.” Bruce informed him.

Clark turned and smiled, “That would be Alfred, right?”

Bruce returned the smile, “That would be him, the man who unwittingly almost broke us up.”

“Broke us up, Bruce? We would have to be together before we could be broken up.” Clark commented cheekily.

“Apart from my parents and Alfred, you have been my longest relationship.”

“Maybe in years but not in time together, if you think about it we haven’t been together for even two weeks yet.”

Bruce chuckled, “You’re right, we would probably annoy each other if we were together all the time.”

Clark passed Bruce his bottle of water, “I think I could handle you.”

Bruce turned away, opened his water, and took a swig. Clark wasn’t going to push; actually, he didn’t even know what he would be pushing for.

“I’m going to change out of my work clothes, I won’t be long.” Clark told him as he headed for the bedroom.

~*~

As Clark finished undressing he noticed Bruce at the doorway to his bedroom. He didn’t say anything, he just watched as Bruce admired his body. After a few intense moments Clark asked, “Are you going to just look at me or are you going to fuck me?”

Bruce quirked his lips and ordered, “Boxers off; hands and knees on the bed, Clark.”

A shiver of anticipation went through Clark, he dropped his underwear and went to the bed, and got into position, he felt Bruce approach the bed from behind, and then he felt those strong hands caress his body from his shoulders to his back, over his ass, his thighs.

Bruce told him softly, “You are so fucking gorgeous, do you know that; do you remember our first time? I was only supposed to be there to stop you, when I thought you were entrancing that woman, but I couldn’t help myself I had to touch you I had to see if you were as incredible as you looked.”

Clark felt Bruce kiss him tenderly in the middle of his shoulder blades. “And you were.” Bruce murmured against him.

Clark was starting to feel light-headed; he had never heard Bruce sound so wistful before and it made him feel…

He was distracted from his thoughts as Bruce started a journey down his body, kissing and licking down Clark’s back, as he spread his cheeks, Clark expected a slick finger, but what he got was a warm wet tongue against him. He whimpered loudly at the thought, at the feel of it, “Oh god, Bruce!”

Bruce hummed against him, “I want everything, Clark.” Clark spread his legs and arched against Bruce’s tongue.

“Yes.” Clark replied.

Bruce growled against him, held Clark’s hips, and thrust his tongue into him, “So good, Bruce.” Clark moaned.

Clark lost track of time, so focused on the pleasure, he called out in dismay when Bruce pulled away. “No, don’t stop.”

He heard Bruce chuckle, and then he heard Bruce’s clothes hitting the bedroom floor. Moments later, he felt Bruce’s cock against his ass, “Oh, yes, now.” He exclaimed eagerly.

Bruce rubbed his cock head against him, and Clark whined, “Come on!”

Bruce backed off, and Clark turned over and looked at him, “What’s the matter?”

“I want…” Bruce started.

Clark glanced down at Bruce’s hard cock, “You can have anything you want.” Clark told him seriously.

“I don’t want to use a condom I want it like the first couple of times between us.”

Clark remembered; he knew what Bruce meant. “You want to come in me?”

Bruce groaned and his cock flexed. Clark smiled, “Anything.”

“Are you sure Clark I want you to be safe.” Bruce told him gently.

“I trust you Bruce.”

Bruce swallowed, “Thank you, Clark.”

Clark turned back over and offered his ass. Bruce groaned and massaged it and then he checked Clark’s readiness. Clark stroked himself. Unexpectedly, Bruce pushed him down flat to the bed and he braced himself over Clark. He grasped his wrists at either side of his head. Clark had a flash of memory from their first time as Bruce thrust through the valley of his cheeks. Clark whimpered, “Oh, god!”

And then Bruce pushed into him and they both sighed. It had always felt so right.

Bruce picked up a rhythm, but it was slower and longer than ever before. Hmm! Bruce leaned in and licked his shoulder, his neck until Clark turned his head and they shared an awkward but hungry kiss.

Bruce broke the kiss then growled as he thrust deeper, Clark cried out as Bruce thrust as deep as he could and ground down hard. Clark’s cock that was trapped against the mattress started leaking, “Oh fuck, Bruce!”

Bruce’s grip on his wrists tightened and he did it again and then again and Clark whimpered against the bed. Bruce manoeuvred and then he was pounding Clark through the mattress, Clark was moaning none stop now and Bruce was growling and cursing. Clark’s eyes rolled back as the bed started creaking, his thoughts flashed to Mrs Simmons, he would probably get complaints about the noise tomorrow.

Several endless minutes later Bruce stilled and then he was pumping into Clark’s ass. “Oh fuck, Clark! Oh, my god, yes!” he was panting.

He released Clark and withdrew and then he was painting his come across Clark’s lower back and ass and Clark groaned, then there was a few quiet moments of stillness, so Clark began to turn over but Bruce pushed him back down, “Not yet.” He growled.

And then he was thrusting back into him and reaching under Clark and jerking him off, it didn’t take long and then he was coming over Bruce’s hand. Clark groaned into the mattress, “Bruce!”

~*~

After a sparse, clean up, they lay together in bed, kissing languorously. Clark remarked, “If you are staying the night, this will be only the second time we’ve actually ever slept together.”

Bruce gave him a small smile, “Have you got a problem with it?”

“None at all, it’s kind of nice.” Clark reassured him.

Bruce caressed Clark’s cheek, “Yeah, it is.”

~*~

In the darkening bedroom, Clark awoke gradually; to a hand tenderly stroking his hair, it felt so nice. He just lay there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling.

Quietly, Bruce said into the darkness, “I think I love you.”

Clark’s heart fluttered but he didn’t respond; Bruce had chosen not to tell him to his face, so Clark was going to keep Bruce’s secret close to his heart instead.

He drifted back to sleep feeling contented.

~*~

In the very early hours, Clark awoke again and Bruce wasn’t in bed. He got up, put on his boxers and wandered, he found Bruce in the kitchen getting a drink, wearing Clark’s robe.

“I thought you might have gone.”

“No, Clark, you’ve done a pretty good job of convincing me to make this an over-night visit I’m not leaving until tomorrow.” Bruce smirked.

They walked into the lounge together and Clark asked playfully, “I’ve convinced you, huh; so, what was your official excuse for coming here?”

Bruce gave him a look of acknowledgement, “I was going say I was here to ask your opinion on the Vigilante Registration Act.”

Clark snorted, “Although I would love to believe in the government, I’m actually dead against the act, the government want everything, our names, our addresses, and they want to be able to send us on missions for their own political agendas.”

“You don’t believe it is your duty as a citizen of the United States to be on call to arms?”

“No, I’m on call to the people of the world, not any government. Believe me Bruce I have first-hand experience of what the government will do if they think you are of interest or a threat, on more than one occasion.”

Bruce was studying him and very sternly, he asked, “What happened; what did they do to you?

“Which occasion?” Clark sighed and then sat down, “A while ago, I had the idea to tell the world about me, who I am, my powers, Krypton everything.”

Bruce didn’t respond he just sat down and waited.

Clark lay back in the chair, “It was great for a while; everyone was welcoming and excited.” Clark sighed again, “It didn’t take long for the demands and the accusations to start, people wanting to know why I didn’t save one of their friends or relatives, a parent, or a child. I couldn’t get away from it all because everyone knew whom I was and where I lived. Then the government got involved, they tried to contain me, they tried to arrest my known acquaintances for concealing and harbouring an alien. I was named an enemy of the state because I wouldn’t submit to their control.”

Bruce shook his head in wonder, “How do I not know about this?”

Clark smiled slightly, “I went back in time; to just before I revealed myself.”

Bruce’s jaw dropped, “You can do that?”

“I have a couple of methods of doing so.”

Bruce stood up quickly and paced, “How far can you go back in time?”

Clark shrugged, “As far as I want to I suppose.”

Bruce’s eyes were bright with excitement, “You can go back and save my parents.”

God no! Please, Bruce, don’t ask this of me. Clark silently pleaded.

“How does it work; would anyone remember anything?” Bruce asked excitedly.

“If I went back only I would remember this timeline.” Clark begrudgingly told him.

Bruce was nodding, “With your powers you could stop their killer easily.”

Clark took a fortifying breath and spoke, “I’m sorry, Bruce, I can’t do that.”

Clark saw anger flare up in Bruce’s eyes, “Why not, Clark? It’s my parents please, why won’t you help me?”

“Because I can’t risk my life and everyone I care about.”

“Okay, I can understand that, can you send anyone back? I could go back myself, so, I would only be putting myself in danger.” Bruce tried to bargain.

Clark massaged his forehead, “That’s not it, if you changed the timeline, if you saved your parents the universe would have to find a balance somewhere. Somebody else would die instead.”

“Honestly, Clark, I don’t care. To have my parents in my life it would be worth it.” Bruce declared.

Clark stood up as well, “The universe is cruel, Bruce, it wouldn’t be a stranger it would be someone in your life.”

Bruce was shaking his head in defiance, “It would be worth it.”

Clark knew how hard it was going to be for Bruce to hear this but he had to, “It could be anyone, Bruce, it could be Alfred – Bruce gaze darted to him – it could be me.”

The look of heartbreak on Bruce’s face was wrenching. Clark whispered, “You understand now why neither of us could do it. The cost is too high.”

Clark knew from the tension on Bruce’s face he was trying to be strong so he went to him and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sorry, Bruce, I wish I could help you.”

After a few moments, Bruce pulled away and sat down in the nearest chair. Clark knew how devastating it was to have the capability to go back, to right past wrongs, and not be able to do so because of the consequences.

There was an intense silence and then Bruce said, “I’m sorry for putting you in that situation, I had no right.”

Clark shook his head, “I understand, Bruce; I wish I could help you make your life better by going back and doing it for you.”

Bruce gaze met his, “You already make my life better.”

Clark smiled softly, “We hardly see each other I can’t make it that much better.”

“I’ve devoted my life to a cause, it’s quite a hard existence, Clark; it is normally just me and Alfred. Being with you makes the in-between times easier to handle.”

Clark knew the difficulties of having a calling made to your life but it was the first time Bruce had really talked about his alternative life. “You make my in-between times better as well. I wish there wasn’t such a long gap between them.”

Bruce’s eyes twinkled at him, “Did you mean what you said earlier, could you handle being with me more often.”

An unexpected buzz of excitement went through Clark at the prospect. He felt the enormous smile spread across his face. “Yeah, I think I could.”

Bruce was nodding, “Not all the time but more often.”

 

Clark approached Bruce still smiling; he knelt down in front of him, “You don’t think you could handle me all the time?”

“I don’t want to us to get fed up with each other and ruin this.”

Clark raised his eyebrow in query.

Bruce reminded him, “I told you years ago, I’m hard work.”

Clark snorted, “Bruce, are you afraid I won’t like you if I really get to know you?”

Bruce bowed his head.

Clark tried to reassure him, “You know I’m not exactly easy.”

Bruce let out a stifled laugh and Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and then he realized why he was laughing, “You asshole!”

Clark went to stand up but Bruce reached out and stopped him, “Hey, don’t overreact to a joke!”

“I’m trying to be nice to you and you find a way to insult me.”

Bruce reached up to Clark’s jaw and stroked, “If it makes you feel any better I think it is marvellous how easy you are.” And then he laughed some more.

Clark didn’t know how to react he knew Bruce was joking and to see him laughing was wonderful after his rejection about going back in time early. But the joke was about Clark’s inability to resist Bruce and that hurt. Clark bowed his head and Bruce stopped laughing.

“Clark?”

Before Clark could answer, he heard in the distance a cry for help. He stood up abruptly and headed for his closet in the bedroom.

Bruce called after him, “Clark, wait!”

“I haven’t got time to wait!” Clark stated and then he blurred into his uniform and went to somebody’s aid.

~*~

When Clark returned, Bruce wasn’t in the lounge where he’d left him. Clark sighed, and went to his bedroom to return his uniform.

As he walked through the doorway he spotted Bruce sat in the easy chair in the corner of his bedroom. Bruce checked him out, “I see the red and blue as returned.”

Clark straightened his shoulders, “Well, I decided black wasn’t my colour.”

“If you say so, Clark, but I always thought you looked stunning in it, I see the leather as returned though.” Bruce arose and walked towards him and fingered the House of El shield embossed on his red leather jacket. “It looks good Clark – Bruce circled him and felt his ass – did you choose a jacket that showed off your ass on purpose, hmm?”

Clark smirked, “And why exactly would I do that, huh?”

Bruce came around to face him again, “Maybe to confuse and confound all those poor straight criminals out there into making mistakes because they don’t understand why they can’t stop looking at it.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Clark asked sternly.

“Yes, I mean it as a compliment more than I meant what happened before as an insult.”

“Maybe it would be, if it wasn’t about accusing me of showing my ass off to other men.”

Bruce smirked at him knowingly, “Because I’m the only man you want looking at it?”

Clark met his gaze square on, “Yes!”

Bruce smiled; “Good.” and he reached out for Clark’s buckle.

Clark held out a hand and held him back, “I’m not that easy, Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head and spoke quietly, “You know you were right you are hard work. Obviously, if we start seeing each other more often I’ll have to get used to your sensitivity.”

Clark narrowed his eyes, “IF? It’s if now?” he turned away and started to remove his jacket and blue t-shirt.

“You see this is exactly what I meant.” Bruce growled.

Clark’s hands stilled on his buckle and he turned and glared at him, “You think you can come here, get laid, and then insult me and…”

“God damn it, Clark, do you really think I came all this way just for a fuck? I could get laid any time I want in Gotham!”

Clark couldn’t help the cocky smile that came to his lips and he goaded, “The trip between Gotham and Metropolis isn’t that far to go for the best fuck of your life, is it, Bruce?”

Bruce went tense.

Clark laughed, “You can’t dispute your own words, Bruce; you told me that before.” Clark unbuckled and dropped his pants. Bruce’s eyes swept down his naked body, and Clark asserted cockily, “It’s you, who’s never been able to resist me.”

Bruce glared at him and Clark smirked, “You don’t like being the one made fun of? Now you know how I feel.”

Bruce declared angrily. “I wish you knew how I feel!”

Clark’s memory flashed to earlier tonight, when Bruce confessed to the darkness how he felt, and that made Clark calm down and not want to fight anymore.

“Then show me, Bruce, if you can’t say it, show me.” Clark requested.

They met each other’s gaze, and Clark gave him a soft smile. Bruce took a breath and let his robe fall off his shoulders and he walked up to him, so they were face to face, naked in the middle of Clark’s bedroom. Bruce brought their bodies together and their cocks rubbed against the others.

Bruce reached up and cupped his face in his hands, he leaned in slowly and kissed him softly, their tongues met and Clark groaned but Bruce kept it soft and sucked his tongue. He kissed Clark’s cheek, his jaw and then down to his throat. Clark closed his eyes in pleasure. He sucked at Clark’s nipples and then carried on his journey down.

Bruce knelt down in front of him and Clark opened his eyes and looked down, as he at first licked and then sucked Clark’s cock.

Clark’s hands went into Bruce’s hair and he looked into Bruce’s eyes and smiled. Bruce whimpered and Clark knew, Bruce might never say it to his face but Clark knew that Bruce loved him.

Clark wondered how long he could hold out before he confessed to Bruce how he felt about him.

The end


End file.
